


Surprise!

by Hilly_Nguyen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilly_Nguyen/pseuds/Hilly_Nguyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin vừa trở về trường quay Kingsman sau buổi lễ ra mắt Bridget Jone's Baby và thực sự là ông cực kì, cực kì mong ngày hôm nay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Lần đầu viết nên chưa có nhiều kinh nghiệm :))) mong bà con chiếu cố

Colin mỉm cười nhìn vào chiếc đồng hồ đeo tay khi đang ngâm nga một giai điệu xa xưa, giờ đã là 3h45 chiều. Livia cũng vừa nhắn tin cho ông từ nhà riêng, với bức hình cô cùng tình nhân với hai đứa con thân yêu ngồi quanh chiếc bánh sinh nhật có tên mình trên đó. Cô ấy vẫn ân cần như mọi khi kể cả họ vừa kết thúc một mối tình dài như thế. Điện thoại khẽ reo lên trong túi áo, cuộc gọi từ Matthew Vaugh

"Thế nào rồi ông bạn?" Giọng phía kia vang lên đầy phấn khởi

"Mọi thứ vẫn ổn, tôi cho là thế" Colin đáp, vẫn mỉm cười

"Tuyệt, về đây sớm nhá, cả đoàn hóng anh lắm đấy"

"Tôi đang trên đường đến đây" Ông nhìn ra ngoài cửa kính trên xe và nụ cười mỗi lúc một rộng khi chiếc xe đen tiến dần tới đích. Hôm nay thật đáng để mong đợi

\--------------------------------------------------

"NGẠC NHIÊN CHƯAAAAA" pháo giấy bung ra tứ phía sau hàng loạt tiếng nổ banh nhà và những nụ cười toe toét khi ông vừa đặt chân vào phim trường. Colin cười khi họ bắt đầu hát mừng sinh nhật mình và ông thấy chiếc bánh kem hai tầng to bự sáng lấp lánh đang được mang ra với tên mình đỏ rực trên đó.

"Ước đi nào Colin" ai đó nói và dĩ nhiên ông làm theo, sau đó họ chúc ông những lời chúc ngọt ngào và bắt đầu cắt bánh

Mark bá lấy vai ông với ly sâm panh trên tay khi nhìn thấy bạn mình đang rướn cổ lên nhìn xung quanh

"Êy bạn già, kiếm ai đó?" 

"Ah... Không có gì" Colin mỉm cười "mà erm... Cậu có thấy Taron đâu không?"

"Không nhớ lắm nhưng vừa rồi cậu ta vừa nói chuyện với Sophie thì phải"

"Oh..." 

"Tận hưởng bữa tiệc đi người anh em, dù gì thì tôi cũng mừng khi thấy ông quay về"  
Mark cười khi thấy mặt ông khẽ xìu xuống

"Cảm ơn Mark" Colin mỉm cười với bạn mình, lờ đi cái nhìn 'tui biết tỏng lão đang nghĩ gì đấy' từ gã bạn thân. Nói gì thì nói chứ gã đã biết quá nhiều.

.......

"Sophie... Hey, Sophie" Colin vừa mới lách ra khỏi một đám thiết kế để tiến về phía cô

"Oh hey Colin" cô mỉm cười "ông thế nào rồi? Sinh nhật vui vẻ nhé"

"Cảm ơn cô" Colin mỉm cười "cô erm... Hèm... Cô có thấy Taron đâu không?"

"Hmm..." Sophie nhìn quanh "Hình như cậu ấy ra ngoài vẫn chưa về. Cậu ta đi từ chiều rồi"

Có gì đó vừa nện thẳng vào ngực ông

"Có lẽ ta nên gọi thử cậu ta, để t -" Sophie vội nói khi thấy vẻ mặt của người đàn ông biến đổi, u ám như ngày tận thế

"Ấy, không cần đâu" Colin rặn ra một nụ cười "chắc cậu ta bận, kệ đi"

Thế rồi nhân vật chính của bữa tiệc chỉ ngồi im re một góc suốt buổi chiều

\-------------------------------------------------

Colin đã hy vọng, ít ra là đã từng hy vọng dù chỉ một chút, một chút thôi, nghe lời âu yếm từ người đặc biệt trong ngày sinh nhật của mình. Nhưng có vẻ như 'ai đó' đã quên rồi thì phải. Thật... Nản quá đi

Ông thở dài thêm vài lần nữa trên đường về căn hộ di động của mình, phân vân liệu có nên làm mặt giận khi gặp lại cậu ta hay không? Hay chỉ cười xoà cho qua chuyện? Hay...

Mọi ý nghĩ, lời nói hay bất kì hành động nào của ông đều đóng băng khi Colin mở cửa

Hoàn toàn đóng băng

Với cảnh tượng trước mắt thì khó mà nghĩ ra cái lời nào nó tử tế cho được

Cái đứa trời đánh ông tìm cả ngày đang ở đây, ngay trước mặt ông, khoả thân hoàn hoàn tạo dáng trên giường với một mớ ruy băng đỏ quấn buộc các kiểu khắp cơ thể và một cái nơ cũng đỏ phía sau gáy. Cậu ta mỉm cười và nháy mắt với ông ngay sau khi Colin vội vã phi vào trong và sập cánh cửa lại, thở hắt ra vì ngàn cái suy nghĩ trong đầu.

"Anh có thể lên cơn đau tim, em biết không hả?" Ông tiện tay khoá luôn cửa

"Hmm" Taron vẫn giữ nụ cười, khẽ xoay xoay một dải ruy băng trong tay, mắt không rời khỏi người đàn ông đang tiến về phía mình "chỉ là một món quà nho nhỏ mà cậu Taron Egerton muốn gửi đến cho ngài Colin Firth vào ngày đặc biệt thôi"

Colin mỉm cười ngồi xuống cạnh cậu, vân vê những dải ruy băng trên cơ thể trần "Vậy tôi phải cảm ơn cậu ta thế nào đây, hmm? Liệu có nên gửi thiệp cảm ơn hay -"

"Sao ông không im đi và tận hưởng món quà nhỉ?" Taron thầm thì, trèo lên người Colin và giật cà vạt của ông

"Oh, tôi đang tận hưởng đó chứ" ông nhếch mép, chạm lên thứ đang dần cương lên của cậu. Cái thằng này thật là... Lại còn thắt nơ nữa chứ

Taron cúi xuống còn Colin rướn người lên và để môi họ gặp nhau, nhẹ nhàng chăm sóc nhau trong từng cử động nhỏ. Tay cậu mò xuống dưới và tháo thăts lưng của ông trong khi Colin vội vã ném áo xuống sàn nhà. Ông đẩy cậu nằm xuống, tay lần mò từng nút thắt và Taron cười khúc khích "Em nhớ anh nhiều lắm ấy"

"Anh cũng thế, cậu bé đáng yêu của anh"

Họ hôn nhau lần nữa và lần nữa, thèm khát và đòi hỏi trong từng cái chạm. Taron cười khúc khích khi Colin tháo dây buộc quanh chỗ đó và giải phóng cậu hoàn toàn, ông tính chăm sóc cậu nhưng Taron đã ngăn ông lại

"Hôm nay là ngày của anh, để em chăm sóc anh nhiều một chút"

Chẳng cần Colin trả lời, cậu đã cúi xuống hôn lên hạ bộ của người tình, khẽ mỉm cười khi nghe thấy tiếng gầm gừ của ông.

"T - Taron?"

Cậu nhìn lên đôi mắt nâu tối lại vì dục vọng và chắc chắn cậu cũng chẳng khác ông là mấy. Taron rướn người lên ôm lấy gáy Colin và kéo ông sát lại, chà sát nơi đó của ông bằng hông mình. Colin thở hắt ra, vùi mặt vào hõm vai cậu và cắn xé lớp da non, tay ông trượt xuống dưới chạm vào nơi thầm kín của cậu. Cơ thể Taron căng lên và cậu cắn môi ngăn bất kì âm thanh nào có thể vọt ra khi Colin đẩy hai ngón tay vào cơ thể nóng rẫy của cậu.

"Nơi này vẫn siết chặt đến vậy sao?" Ông thì thầm, liếm nhẹ vành tai cậu và Taron run lên. Người đàn ông bắt đầu nhấn tay vào sâu hơn khiến vòng tay của cậu trai trẻ ngày một thăts lại và hơi thở bắt đầu ngắt quãng "shhh, bé ngoan"

"Ahh... Chết tiệt, Colin" Taron ngã xuống giường, các thớ cơ của cậu ngày càng giãn ra, nuốt lấy ngón tay của ông sau mỗi lần đẩy. Colin lặp lại vài lần rồi thêm ngón thứ ba khiến cậu phải ngã đầu ra sau để thở. Mắt nhắm nghiền, tay siết chặt lấy ga giường và cậu thực sự không kìm lại được mà để âm thanh ngọt ngào ấy thoát ra khỏi môi của mình. Colin mỉm cười trước phản ứng của cậu, rướn người lên và hôn cậu một cách thèm khát. Taron rên lên trong nụ hôn, siết chặt lấy người tình, cầu xin nhiều hơn nữa, để đánh dấu cậu, chiếm lấy cậu hết lần này tới lần khác.

Colin rút tay ra, sự thiếu hụt làm cậu thấy khó chịu mà mở mắt nhìn ông và thấy ngươif tình của cậu đã sẵn sàng với thằng nhóc bảo bối của ông trong tay, trên đỉnh rỉ ra chút tinh dịch.

"Em sẵn sàng chưa?" Người đàn ông hỏi khi dí sát môi vào tai cậu mà hỏi với cái giọng trầm chết người

"Tới luôn đi lão già" cậu thầm thì, vòng chân qua hông Colin rồi kéo ông sát lại khi ông bắt đầu tiến vào trong cậu.

"Vì chúa" Colin thở nặng nhọc khi phần đầu vào trong cơ thể Taron "em...chết tiệt... Siết chặt quá"

"Còn anh... To... Quá đấy, lão già" chàng trai đáp lại qua những lần thở ngắt quãng, đôi lông mày nhăn lại khi cậu cố thư giãn.

Cặp đôi giữ như vậy một lúc lâu trước khi Colin cúi xuống và hôn cậu, Taron nằm im re tận hưởng sự khoái lạc mà người đàn ông này đem lại cho mình. Lưỡi họ khiêu vũ một lúc lâu và Colin bắt đầu di chuyển, Taron đột nhiên rời nụ hôn, ôm chặt lấy cổ người tình và thở dốc, cắn môi dưới để không hét toáng lên. Colin giữ hông cậu và bắt đầu nhấp theo nhịp, Taron không kìm nổi mà rên lên một tiếng 'ahh' ngọt ngào. Cậu bấu chặt móng tay lên lưng Colin và để lại những vết hằn nho nhỏ, thằng nhóc có vẻ như đang phê cực độ với chút nỗi đau đến cùng một lúc khi Colin nhìn gương mặt cậu bé của mình. Nhưng dù thế nào thì ông cũng chẳng khá hơn thằng nằm dưới là mấy vì cơ thể nóng rẫy ấy đang siết chặt lấy ông, cảm giác quá tuyệt vời.

"Em không sao đấy chứ?" Colin hỏi và Taron chỉ gật đầu với đôi mắt nhắm chặt "nhìn anh này bé con..."

Mất vài giây để Taron mở mắt nhìn Colin, đôi mắt xanh mọng nước phản chiếu ánh sáng mờ mờ trong căn phòng, người đàn ông khẽ hôn lên trán cậu, lầm bầm

"Anh xin lỗi, em có muốn anh dừng lại không?"

"Anh mà dừng lại thì em sẽ đập chết anh, tiếp tục đi"

Người đàn ông bật cười, hôn lên vai cậu và tăng nhịp đẩy. Cả căn phòng lấp đầy bởi những hơi thở ngắt quãng, những âm thanh khi hai thân thể trần trụi va vào nhau và những lời thầm thì đầy thân mật của đôi tình nhân. Người đàn ông cúi xuống nếm da thịt của cậu, ấm áp và mềm mại giữa răng ông. Colin cũng sẽ chẳng bao giờ chán nghe tên mình từ đôi môi xinh đẹp của Taron, y như một phép màu mà thiên thần mang lại cho ông và ngươif đàn ông luôn cảm thấy mình là người may mắn nhất hệ mặt trời. Thằng nhóc bên dưới ông quá xinh đẹp, quá tuyệt vời, ngọt ngào và Colin chỉ có thể nói ông cực kì hạnh phúc khi có cậu bên cạnh.

Người đàn ông tăng nhịp đẩy và chạm tới thứ thẳng đứng của Taron, ân cần chăm sóc nó hệt như ông đang làm với Taron lúc này. Cậu cong người lên với cái chạm và vài phút sau, Colin nhận thấy cái rùng mình khẽ từ cơ thể phía dưới và nhanh sau đó là chất lỏng trắng đục bắn lên bụng và ngực cậu. Người đàn ông mỉm cười, tự nhắc sẽ thưởng thức chúng sau vì ngay lúc này đây, ông tăng nhịp đẩy và hôn cậu thật nhẹ nhàng. Không lâu sau đó Colin thấy mình đã tới giới hạn, tính rút ra nhưng Taron đã siết chặt lấy ông

"Đừng... Em muốn anh ra bên trong em cơ"

Oh... Làm sao có thể tưf chối một lời đề nghị đầy hấp dẫn vậy chứ?

Cả hai nhìn nhau rồi mỉm cười trươcs khi Colin quay lại với nhịp điệu của mình. Thế rồi với một tiếng gầm gừ thấp, Colin xuất toàn bộ vào trong cơ thể cậu

"Sinh nhật vui vẻ nhá tình yêu" Taron cười toe toét trong hơi thở hổn hển vì thoả mãn

"Em dễ thương lắm đấy, biết không nhóc?" Ông hỏi khi thứ đó của mình mềm oặt và trượt ra khỏi cơ thể cậu.

"Em biết mà, anh thích món quà chứ?" Taron cuộn tròn người trong vòng tay ông và nhìn người tình bằng đôi mắt ngái ngủ

"Món quà tuyệt nhất từ trước tới giờ, cưng ạ" Colin gói trọn cậu vào vòng tay và cục cưng của ông dụi vào ngực với một cái ngáp

"Em mừng là anh thích nó, tình yêu ạ. Yêu anh nhiều lắm."

Colin mỉm cười khi câu nói cuối cùng bé dần rồi tắt hẳn. Khi cúi xuống nhìn thì đã thấy cậu ngủ yên bình với vòng tay quanh eo của ông

"Cảm ơn em và anh cũng yêu em nhiều lắm" Colin đặt lên trán cậu một nụ hôn thật nhẹ nhàng rồi nhắm mắt lại "Ngủ ngon nhé bé cưng"

**Author's Note:**

> Mừng sinh nhựt chú yêu <3


End file.
